This invention relates to a fastener molded of a synthetic resin to be used for fastening a panel or a part possessing a panel-shaped fitting ear to the panel portion of the main body such as of an automobile or electric appliance.
There have heretofore been proposed various fasteners such as a fastener for fastening two panels to each other or a panel to a part, which fastener comprises a flange-shaped head having a through hole at the center thereof and a leg extended downwardly from the lower surface of the head and divided into two leg pieces, and enables the fastening to be accomplished by helically inserting a fastening screw through the through hole of the head between the divided leg pieces, thereby forcibly spreading the leg pieces outwardly by the diameter of the shaft of the fastening screw. In such a fastener, however, since the helical insertion of the fastening screw directly imparts the spreading of the leg pieces, the width at which the leg pieces are spread outwardly, i.e. the expansion of the leg pieces, cannot be expected to an extent larger than the diameter of the shaft of the fastening screw. For this reason, such a fastener has a disadvantage in that complete engagement between the fastener and the panel cannot be obtained if there exists variation in the size of the hole in the panel, which variation is larger than the prescribed size.